


Before the Fight

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: What happens before the group started preparing to put together the rescue team for Yona and Lili.





	Before the Fight

Yoon paced back and forth. Everyone was getting ready to fight and rescue the girls. There was practically nothing he could do but sit and wait around for them to get back. Even Zeno had a part in the rescue mission.   
“Worrying with shorten your life span.”   
Yoon whipped around to see Hak, “And where did you here that?”   
Hak shrugged, “Zeno.”   
“He would know.”   
They stood in silence for a moment, “I’m so useless…”   
Hak shook his head, “No you’re not. I think the main reason Zeno sticks around is because of your cooking and we would have all starved to death a long time ago if it wasn’t for you. You take care of us and not to mention in Awa you kicked butt and protected Yona.”   
Yoon smiled, “Yeah, you guys would have died without me.”   
Hak frown, “I’m worried for her too.”   
“I know you are, lightning beast. Kija is freaking out worse than me over there.”   
The white dragon was ready to pummel and carve up the people who dared touch the princess. Ao had stolen one of his bandages around his claw and was using it to hide some nuts in.   
Hak shook his head, “Don’t ever compare me to white snake. That’s just rude.”  
Yoon and Hak both laughed. Shinha picked up Ao and walked off. Zeno noticed the duo and decided to join them, “What cha talking about?”   
Hak smiled, “That fact that the onto reason to stick around is because of Momma Yoon’s cooking.”  
Yoon stomped his foot, “I don’t remember giving birth to you idiots! Zeno’s like five billion times older than me!”   
Zeno was not amused, “Why do youngsters got to be so mean to Zeno?”   
“Hey! You guys ready or what?,” Jeaha called.   
Hak touched his spear and stalked over to the group. He looked back at Yoon and nodded as if to say we’ve got this.   
Yoon smirked Yona would be back this was the legendary four dragons. He turned back towards the two groups, “I’m coming with you! I’m not going to stand on the side lines anymore!”   
No one argued with him. Yoon walked up to everyone.   
“I’m helping, besides you won’t get far without a pretty boy genius like me.”   
“You sure, Yoon,” Jeaha asked.   
“Yeah, we don’t know where they’ve been taken so we’ll have to split up in to two groups to scout out both forts,” Yun explained.   
Jeaha nodded, “One of the groups will rescue our damsels in distress and wait for a chance to destroy the fort.”  
Ayura and Tetora stood off to the side and wished each other good luck.   
Jeaha turned to the boy genius, “Yoon, we’ll change the plan to match the situation, but if we go overboard you gotta be the one in charge of getting things back under control.”   
Jeaha eyed the furious white dragon skeptically.   
Yoon shook his head, “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
